


Utopia

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Class Differences, Drabble, F/M, Jousting, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Gane por mí, Arthur.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	Utopia

**Utopía**

_Gane por mí, Arthur. _

Esta la reflexión con que lo saludé, mientras escapaba por mis brazos que estrechaban solamente aria. No habría sufrido el fallecimiento del príncipe... del hombre que besándome había superado cada convención. Como si yo no fuera una sirva, como si él pusiera ver en mí una mujer.

Y mientras la tarde se apagaba, volviendo en noche, robé el privilegio de las pesadillas a mi señora, y vi en mi mente las imagines de un futuro oscuro. Pero no tenía espacio por el miedo, esa noche. Solo por la esperanza de ver nacer un amor destinado a perecer.


End file.
